Doug Abrahams
Doug Abrahams est, né le à , dans l' , un acteur et un acteur de doublage canadien. Il est apparu à deux reprises dans Highlander en interprétant successivement l'adjoint du shérif Benson dans Prise au piège et Luke Hoskins dans Pour l'amour d'un enfant. Biographie Filmographie * 1987 : Stingray (TV Series) * 1988 : MacGyver (TV Series) : Robert Kelham * 1986-1988 : Cap danger (TV Series) : Pilot / Officer No. 1 / Harry * 1989 : Le procès de l'incroyable Hulk (TV Movie) : Trial Prosecutor * 1989 : Booker (TV Series) : Thomas Brill * 1990 : Deep Sleep : Garbage Man * 1987-1991 : 21 Jump Street (TV Series) : Capt. Briggs / Montgomery * 1991 : Run : Cop Outside Garage * 1989-1991 : Les deux font la loi (TV Series) : Moss / Jackson Gallum / Tom Rutter * 1991 : Palace Guard (TV Mini-Series) : Morgan * 1991-1992 : L'as de la crime (TV Series) : Sgt. Murphy / Murphy * 1992 : Shame (TV Movie) : Frank Hemingway * 1993 : The Crush : Hospital Room Cop * 1992-1994 : Highlander (TV Series) **''Prise au piège'' (1992) : Adjoint de Benson **''Pour l'amour d'un enfant'' (1994) : Luke Hoskins * 1994 : M.A.N.T.I.S. (TV Series) : General Farley * 1994 : Madison (TV Series) : Cop * 1995 : La légende d'Hawkeye (TV Series) : Cook * 1995 : Deadlocked: Escape from Zone 14 (TV Movie) : Watch Captain * 1995 : Au secours petit panda : Ticket Agent * 1995 : The Marshal (TV Series) : Det. Marty Phipps * 1995 : Someone to Die For : Ed Dawson * 1996 : Le souffre-douleur : Guard * 1996 : Lonesome Dove: The Outlaw Years (TV Series) * 1996 : Abducted: A Father's Love (TV Movie) : Night Manager * 1996 : Brothers of the Frontier (TV Movie) : Tavish * 1996 : Poltergeist, les aventuriers du surnaturel (TV Series) : Dix * 1996 : The Limbic Region (TV Movie) : Parent * 1996 : Two (TV Series) : Ed Matson * 1996 : Murder at My Door (TV Movie) : Hank Whitehead'' (as Doug Abrams) : * 1993-1996 : X Files: aux frontières du réel (TV Series) : Harbaugh / Detective Neary / Paul Vitaris / ... * 1996 : Le Titanic (TV Mini-Series) : Bartender Thomas Joe McCormack * 1997 : Viper (TV Series) : Chief Harris * 1997 : The Sentinel (TV Series) : Albert Lane * 1997 : Five Desperate Hours (TV Movie) : Cop #5 * 1997 : Millennium (TV Series) : Sgt. Manny Walters / Detective Kent * 1997 : Convictions (TV Movie) : Parole Chairman * 1997 : Projet Médusa (TV Movie) : FAA Man * 1998 : My Husband's Secret Life (TV Movie) : Friend #2 * 1998 : Comportements troublants : Security Guard * 1998 : You, Me and the Kids (TV Series) : Rachel's Date * 1998 : La loi du colt (TV Series) : Sheriff Neely * 1998 : The Inspectors - Un courrier explosif (TV Movie) : Mailman * 1998 : Love Therapy (TV Series) : Phil * 1998 : De parfaits petits anges (TV Movie) : Guard * 1998 : Killers in the House (TV Movie) : Off-Duty Cop * 1998 : Jeux de piste (TV Movie) : Det. Greeden * 1998-1999 : Master Keaton (TV Series) : Lord Fenders / Connelly's Grandfather * 1999 : Traques sur internet (TV Series) : Major Emerson * 1999 : La brigade des loups : Narrator / Hachiro Tohbe (English version, voice) * 1999 : Destins de femmes (TV Movie) : Manager * 1999 : Dangereuse conduite (TV Movie) : Steve Boyd * 1999 : The Silencer : McGraw * 2000 : L'histoire de Linda McCartney (TV Movie) : Press Coordinator * 1999-2000 : First Wave (TV Series) : Officer Cronin / Construction Foreman * 2000 : Rencontre avec le passé (TV Movie) : Roger Darrow * 1995-2000 : Au-delà du réel - l'aventure continue (TV Series) : Sheriff O'Brien / Foreman * 2000 : Comment tuer le chien de son voisin : Cop #5 - Detective * 2000 : Mon amie Masha : Sgt. McKinsey * 2000 : Unité 9 (TV Series) : Becker * 2001 : Destination: Graceland : Detective Steve Finn * 2001 : Sept jours pour agir (TV Series) : Daley * 2001 : The Hot Karl (Video) : Stan * 2001 : The Chronicle (TV Series) : Cop #2 * 2001 : Mise à feu : Grisson * 2001 : Saucisses party (TV Series) : Vice Principal * 1999-2001 : Da Vinci's Inquest (TV Series) : Fire Investigator / Guard #1 * 2002 : John Doe (TV Series) : Cashier * 2002 : À l'épreuve des flammes (TV Movie) : Super Mead * 1999-2002 : Cold Squad, brigade spéciale (TV Series) : Ralph Little / Mr. Steeves * 2002 : Essaim mortel (TV Movie) : Ditwaller * 2003 : Maximum Surge (TV Movie) : Mr. Brinkman * 2003 : Dead Zone (TV Series) : Fred Jenkins * 2003 : Peacemakers (TV Series) : Second Representative * 2003 : Le sniper de Washington: 23 jours d'angoisse (TV Movie) : Agent Stone (as Doug Abrams) : * 2003 : Tarzan (TV Series) : Desk Sergeant Ericsson * 2003 : The Hot Karl II (Video) : Stan * 2004 : Snakehead Terror (TV Movie) : Deputy Clark * 2001-2004 : The Chris Isaak Show (TV Series) : Milton Nesbick / High Roller / Dwayne Kurtzman * 2004 : The Ranch (TV Movie) : Ralph * 2004 : La famille Carver (TV Series) : Nick * 2005 : Tetsujin niju-hachigo : Dr. Bigfire'' (English version, voice) * 2005 : Stâshippu operêtâzu (TV Series) : Josef Truman * 2005 : Les 4400 (TV Series) : Motel Manager * 2005 : Les 4 Fantastiques : Truck Driver * 2005 : Elemental gelade (TV Series) : Marl * 2005 : Prémonitions (TV Movie) : Detective Tom Kelly * 2005 : Killer Instinct (TV Series) : Heller * 2005 : A Fairy Tale Christmas (TV Movie) : Guard'' (voice) * 2006 : Kôkaku kidôtai: S.A.C. 2nd GIG - Individual eleven (Video) : 4th Ranger / Head of Maritime Safety Agency'' (English version, voice) * 2006 : Ayakashi (TV Mini-Series) : Genshirou * 2006 : Double visage (TV Movie) : Detective Kroning * 2006 : Le parrain (Video Game) : Don Vito Corleone / Clemenza / Capt. McCluskey / ... (voice) * 2006 : Scary Movie 4 : Fight Referee * 2006 : Magic Baskets 2 (Video) : Arena Ref * 2006 : 12 Hours to Live (TV Movie) : Sherriff Ray Taylor * 2006 : Nostalgia Boy (Short) : General * 2006 : Fido : Commanding Officer * 2006 : The Godfather: Mob Wars (Video Game) : Don Vito Corleone / Peter Clemenza / Jack Woltz (voice) * 2006 : Superman Returns (Video Game) : The Citizens of Metropolis (voice) * 2006 : La conviction de ma fille (TV Movie) : Tom Carver * 2002-2007 : Stargate SG-1 (TV Series) : Ori Prior / Commander Hale * 2007 : The Godfather: The Don's Edition (Video Game) : Don Vito Corleone / Peter Clemenza / Jack Woltz / ... (voice) * 2007 : The Godfather: Blackhand Edition (Video Game) : Don Vito Corleone / Peter Clemenza / Jack Woltz (voice) * 2007 : Hot Rod : Police Officer * 2007 : Deux princesses pour un royaume (TV Mini-Series) : General Lonot * 2008 : Stargate - L'arche de vérité (Video) : Prior #2 * 2008 : Un souhait pour Noël (TV Movie) : Santa * 2009 : The Zero Sum : Whittaker * 2009 : Sanctuary (TV Series) : Security Man * 2009 : Courage: Skipper * 2010 : Planet Hulk (Video) : '' (voice) * 2010 : Flicka 2: Amies pour la vie (Video) : Rodeo Announcer * 2010 : Elopement (TV Movie) : Jack Drummond * 2010 : Dead Rising 2: Case 0 (Video Game) : Survivors (voice) * 2010 : The King of Fighters : Mick O'meara * 2010 : Dead Rising 2 (Video Game) : Derrick Duggan / Survivors / Mercs (voice) * 2010 : Un si bel inconnu (TV Movie) : Harbourmaster * 2010 : Medal of Honor (Video Game) : GEN. Flagg (voice) * 2010 : Shattered (TV Series) : Waiter * 2010 : Dead Rising 2: Case West (Video Game) : Gameplay Guards / Survivors (voice) * 2011 Dead Rising 2: Off the Record'' (Video Game) : Derrick Duggan / Survivors / Mercs (voice) * 2012 The Killing'' (TV Series) : Fisherman * 2012 Journal d'un Dégonflé : ça fait suer !'' : Rodrick's Rescuer * 2012 Far Cry 3'' (Video Game) : Additional Voices'' (voice) * 2013 : Smokelore (TV Series) : Finkelstein * 2013 : Les zévadés de l'espace : Hazmat / Baabian Citizen'' (voice) * 2013 : Enquêteur malgré lui (TV Series) : Range Master * 2013 : L'ombre du harcèlement (TV Movie) : Captain Alonso * 2013 : Man of Steel : Heraldson * 2013 : Mystère à Glenwood (TV Movie) : Richard Miller * 2013 : Once Upon a Time (TV Series) : Sheriff * 2013 : The Tomorrow People (TV Series) : Sheriff * 2013 : Evil Feed : Tarasov (as Doug Abrahms) : * 2013 : Mighty Mighty Monsters in Halloween Havoc (TV Movie) : Dr. Shcherbatova (voice, rumored) * 2013 : Rogue Files: Reparation (TV Mini-Series) * 2013 : Mighty Mighty Monsters in New Fears Eve (TV Movie) : Dr. Shcherbatova'' (voice) * 2009-2014 : Supernatural (TV Series) : Detective Howard / Eddie * 2014 : What an Idiot : Jim * 2015 : Driven Underground (TV Movie) : Karl's Lawyer * 2015 : La trêve de Noël (TV Movie) : Henry Hammond * 2015 : Mr. Richard Francis (Short) : Officer McKlansky * 2015 : Mighty Mighty Monsters in Pranks for the Memories (TV Movie) : Dr. Shcherbatova (voice) * 2016 : The Support Group (TV Series) : Doug * 2016 : DC: Legends of Tomorrow (TV Series) : General Gerd Von Runstedt * 2016 : Army of One : Marine * 2016 : 10 choses à faire pour un Noël parfait (TV Movie) : Fire Captain * 2017 : Mariage sanglant (TV Movie) : Det. Moreno * 2018 : Far Cry 5 (Video Game) : '' (voice) * 2019 : Valley of the Boom (TV Series) : Ace Greenberg en:Doug Abrahams